dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Crafting
Crafting is an in-game mechanic that allows players to craft or make Items and Structures. This is done by selecting an item or structure to be crafted in one of the 28 crafting tabs (including DLCs, Don't Starve Together and Character-Specific tabs). Provided the player has sufficient materials in their inventory and, if necessary, has unlocked the item recipe, they will receive 1 or more of the crafted item. Below are the crafting tables for the different game modes available. The availability of crafting recipes are further affected by game version and options as follows: * Accomploshrine is only available in the console version of Don't Starve. * Bundling Wrap, Old Bell, End Table, Scaled Furnace, Blue, Green and Red Funcap, Mushlight and Glowcap, Napsack, Fashion Goggles and Desert Goggles, Potted Succulent, The Lazy Deserter, Feathery Canvas, Winged Sail and Replica Relics are only available to craft after acquiring and learning their respective Blueprints. * Seaworthy is only available when Don't Starve: Shipwrecked DLC is installed and base game or Don't Starve: Reign of Giants saved game is made compatible with Shipwrecked. * Skyworthy is only available when Don't Starve: Hamlet DLC is installed and base game, Don't Starve: Reign of Giants or Don't Starve: Shipwrecked saved game is made compatible with Hamlet. * Candy Bag and Mad Scientist Lab are only available to craft during the Hallowed Nights event in Don't Starve Together. * Gift Wrap, Festive Tree Planter, Masonry Oven and Winter's Feast Table are only available to craft during the Winter's Feast event in Don't Starve Together. * Gobbler Shrine is only available to craft during the Year of the Gobbler event in Don't Starve Together. * Varg Shrine, Hound Figure and Varg Figure are only available to craft during the Year of the Varg event in Don't Starve Together. * Pig Shrine is only available to craft during the Year of the Pig King event in Don't Starve Together. * Carrat Shrine and Carrat Figure are only available to craft during the Year of the Carrat event in Don't Starve Together. Don't Starve= |-| Reign of Giants= |-| Shipwrecked= |-| Hamlet= |-| Don't Starve Together= Trivia * Prior to the Hungry for your Hunger update, the Shadow Manipulator was capable of replacing both the Science Machine and the Alchemy Engine, allowing the player to destroy the lower tier prototyping machines as they upgraded. The current system creates 2 separate avenues of Crafting where the Alchemy Engine can prototype all of the Science Machine recipes, and the Shadow Manipulator can prototype all of the recipes that the Prestihatitator can. Magic and Science are the different routes. The magic crafting devices can no longer prototype any of the science recipes, meaning the player will need to have at least 2 prototyping machines on hand until all the recipes are unlocked. * In the Shipwrecked DLC, the Sea Lab serves the same function as the Alchemy Engine, but can only be placed on the Ocean allowing the player to prototype new recipes at sea. fr:Artisanat vi:Chế Tạo Category:Crafting